Granger, croistu au Prince charmant ?
by ilovedragohermione
Summary: "Granger, tu crois au Prince charmant ?" "Et toi, Malefoy, t'y crois ?"


_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_Voici une OS, très courte, un peu -beaucoup- guimauve mais j'aime ça !_

_Ma meilleure amie m'a dit de la poster alors, je le fais._

_Bonne Lecture._

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer<span> : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire qui est totalement sortie de mon esprit déjanté._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Granger, crois-tu au Prince charmant ?<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Appartements privés des Préfets-en chefs_

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**- Granger !**

**- Malefoy ?**

**- Tu crois au prince charmant ?**

Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, préfèts en chef, ont des appartements en commun et en ce moment-même, Hermione faisait ses devoirs à la mini-bibliothèque située dans le salon commun pendant que Drago, allongé sur un canapé faisant face à la cheminée d'où provenait un doux feu, lisait un livre ou plûtot un magasine. La gryffondor afficha un air surpris face à la question du Serpentard.

**- Au prince charmant ?**

**- Oui, le prince charmant ! Parce qu'en plus d'avoir un sang impur, tu es sourde ?**

**- Oh pitié, Malefoy ! Laisse moi terminer mes devoirs et ne m'importune plus avec tes questions qui ne valent rien.**

**- Voyons Granger, je suis sûr que les devoirs que tu es en train de faire sont pour le mois prochain.**

Hermione, démasquée, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et baissa la tête.

**- Granger, tu pourrais bien répondre à cette question, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Hermione était.**

**- Non, je ne répondrais pas !**

**- Et pourquoi donc ?**

**- Et toi, tu y crois ?**

**- Granger, je ne suis pas gay !**

**- Non mais je veux dire, crois-tu au grand amour ? Aux âmes soeurs ?**

**- Si tu considères que tomber amoureux au bout de quelques temps de mon ex-pire ennemie, alors oui !**

Hermione regarda son Prince qui faisant son éternel sourire en coin, dont lui seul avait le secret.

**- J'y croyais quand j'étais petite et...**

**- Tu n'y crois plus ?**

**- Laisse-moi terminer ! Donc j'y croyais quand j'étais petite mais je le voyais arriver sur son cheval blanc qui me sauverait de tous les dangers.**

**- Et maintenant, comment le vois-tu ton prince charmant ?**

**- Un grand blond, aux yeux qui peuvent passer de la couleur des ténèbres quand il est en colère, d'un gris orageux quand il est jaloux et d'un joli gris clair, presque bleus quand il me dit "Je t'aime". Je le vois aussi très musclé, car il joue beaucoup au Quidditch et avec toutes ses petites manies.**

**- Jaloux ? Petites manies ?**

**- Oui, tu sais la dernière fois que Seamus m'a complimenté, tu aurais pu l'avada kedavariser rien qu'avec ton regard. Et tes petites manies que tu as, comme ton sourire en coin si charmant et arrogant ou même quand tu joues avec mes cheveux, c'est mèche par mèche.**

**- Humph ! Et pour tes cheveux, c'est normal, ils sont si... si...**

**- Si ...?**

**- C'est ton parfum qu'il sente, je leur vole ton odeur. Il faut bien que j'ai ma réserve de toi pour survivre en cours.**

**- Drago, nous sommes en juin et nous sommes ensemble depuis le début de l'année et tu ne peux pas te passer de moi. Comme c'est mignon, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Tu trouves que c'est **_**mignon**_** ? Hermione, je souffre en silence quand tu n'es pas là et tu dis que c'est**_** mignon **_**?**

**- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si attaché à moi, répondit Hermoine avec un sourire coin, celui volé à Drago.**

**- Et en plus, tu souris comme moi ! Je me demande pourquoi tu as étais envoyé à Gryffondor, tu aurais fais une très bonne Serpentarde.**

Hermione rigola. Elle se leva et enlaça Drago, l'embrassa dans le cou et comme il ne bougeait toujours pas :

**- Tu boudes ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Oh mais voyez-vous ça, mon Drago boude. Et si je te dis que je t'aime, tu restes toujours impassible ?**

**- Hermione, tu me connais par coeur n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui Drago, je te connais par coeur.**

**- Je t'aime ma **_**Princesse**_** charmante.**

**- Je t'aime aussi mon **_**Prince**_** charmant.**

Ils s'embrassèrent, se murmurèrent des mots doux à l'oreille et finirent par s'endormir dans leurs bras enlaçés.

**.**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu !<em>

_Review même si c'est pour me critiquer en mal, comme ça je pourrais progresser._

_A bientôt._


End file.
